Captain Jack and the Time Ring
by James0416
Summary: When the 11th Doctor finds a cache of final-generation personal time rings in their own room in the Tardis, he decides to rub it in Captain Harkness' face. Changed to T because this has Capt. Jack, and if it goes any further, well, it's got CAPTAIN JACK in it. What do you expect!
1. Manipulators and Time Rings

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor am I gaining any money with this story.

Jack Harkness had found him again. At least, he thought so. As Jack stared at the fez-wearing wierdo on the lounge chair, a strange look crossed his face.

"Jack, it's been a while. Aren't you even going to say hello?" the man in the fez asked.

"Doctor?" Jack asked in reply. "What is that on your head?"

"It's a fez. Fezzes are cool!"

Jack laughed at that. "So, Doc, I assume you aren't just here to show me the weirdest outfit I have ever seen?"

"It is not weird, it is cool!" the Doctor protested. "Anyways, you are correct. I am here to show you just why your precious vortex manipulator is obsolete!" Saying this, the Doctor waved his hand in front of Jack's face. Jack noticed a silver ring with circular Gallifreyan written on it.

"Nice ring, Doc. You engaged?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's a-"

"Time ring," A man walked up behind the Doctor, interrupting him. Guess who it is?

"Ah. Righty-o. Geronimo!" Said the Doctor closer to Jack, suddenly disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"The time ring is a device invented by the time lords for single-person vortex travel. Runs via telepathic circuit," the other Doctor explained to Jack. He opened his mouth the start talking again, but then River Song materialized.

"Jack, sweetie, here is your vortex manipulator back. The Tardis gave me a time ring of my own," River told Jack as she gave him a vortex manipulator.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Jack replied to River.

"Stop flirting with my wife, Harkness!" The Doctor looked considerably angry now, and just looked angrier when Jack starts laughing.

"Wife... Doctor, you crack me up..." Jack stopped laughing as he noticed how angry the doctor looked. "Wait, you mean... Are you actually...?" He looked at River, who looked quite smug. "Uh oh." could be heard from Jack's mouth as he ran away from the Doctor, programming the vortex manipulator as he ran. He dissapeared in a burst of light, scared.

"Get back here you-" the Doctor started to say, being interrupted as he dissapeared, carried away by his time ring after Jack, his fez falling off his head as he dissapeared.

"What? What? What." Came a voice from the shadows, with the last 'what' being quite flat. "What does he mean, wife?" Asked the 10th Doctor as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Spoilers, sweetie," said River with a giggle as she picked up the fez, tossed it into the air and shot it. She then dissapeared into a cloud of smoke.

Ten just stood there, his jaw hitting the ground.

This was my first fanfic, so sorry if it was absolute trash. And yes, the time ring mentioned here was controlled by a telepathic circuit. If you recall, even technology as obsolete as the Doctor's Tardis ("Sorry, Old Girl.") from Gallifrey had telepathic circuits.  
And remember, the review button is your friend. C'mon, it doesn't bite.


	2. Crossings and Red Boxes (I)

This chapter, in my opinion, was terrible. I have been meaning to change it for a couple of months now, but just haven't gotten around to it until now. Hope that this is better than the first iteration.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor am I gaining any money with this story.  
-

It was a clear day on New Earth, in New New York. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Jack Harkness was materializing, seeming panicked...

Subconcious mind, I hate you for bringing this story back up. I thought we had an agreement.

Anyways, back to the story...

Captain Jack Harkness was panicking. He knew he was being chased by an angry Doctor, a being who had been known to scare Daleks. As he finished materializing, he somewhat noticed that he was slightly charred from the travel. "What did River do to this thing?" he muttered. He saw a nearby building, and dashed into it.

He dashed in, and past several people. He then noticed he was being pursued by someone in a guard-ish uniform. "Of all the things I need right now, this isn't one of them," Jack muttered to himself. He looked around, and saw a closet to his left. "Perfect!" He thought.

As he approached his closet, he hit a button on his VM and it began to smoke, obscuring the guard's view. Jack quickly ducked inside the closet and closed the door quietly. He looked at his no-longer-smoking VM and muttered, "Seriously, what in time did River do to this thing, because I KNOW my manipulator has never had a smokescreen. Also, something tells me I may be stuck here for a while."

Then he heard a noise from outside the closet, followed by someone knocking on the closet door. Jack cracked the door open, and saw the Doctor and River standing there. He quickly closed the door again, and began to attempt, um, percussive maintinence on his vortex manipulator.

"Jack?" He heard River ask from the other side of the door, "Could you please come out of the closet?" She was cut off by a snicker from the Doctor, followed by a smacking sound and an "Ow" from the same direction. "You are a Time Lord. Based on your genetic makeup, sweetie, how is there a gutter of such a form ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR MIND?! Anyways, Jack, can you come out?"

He did as she asked, slowly exiting the closet. She nudged the Doctor, who then explained that he had gotten over his anger after a couple of decades. Though he was still a bit wary, Jack exited the building with them, and followed them to the Doctor's Tardis so that he could get his manipulator fixed. As they were entering the Tardis, the Doctor said, "Oh, but Jack? You may want to be careful. In about 3000 years ago, you'll see me again. I was rather angry with you still at that point." With that, they all entered the Tardis, then closed her doors.

Across the square, a 21st century teen slumped against a red phone booth. He sighed in a relieved manner, then opened the door. He entered, closed the door, and then stepped back through the back once it slid up into the (considerably smaller) ceiling.

"Thank goodness that worked!" He sighed. "Last timeline, the Doctor got killed chasing Jack. Hope he survives long enough to save the universe again this time." He continued walking down the catwalk over the almost obnoxiously huge and deep pit underneath, towards the controls. "I hope I don't have to fix anything like that again. Who knows what the readers might think?"

This is the second iteration of this chapter, and yes, I still hate you, subconcious mind. You crossed my storylines into such a knot before I even got them written out. Still, though, I hope this was better than the first iteration. The teen might be a Time Lord, he might not. He is, however, aware of the fourth wall, and is currently serving his galactic service hours off as my personal assistant while I am writing this.

Anyways, now that I have finally written this, I will hopefully be able to get out the first chapter of the Birth of the Musician. Have an excellent summer, everyone!


End file.
